It is quite common for a motorist to be unaware that a headlight, tail light or brake light has failed. This is particularly true when driving in cities where streets are well illuminated. Failure of such lights and other external status-indicating lights associated with a vehicle poses safety hazards and often constitutes a violation of regulations respecting vehicle operation. The present invention addresses such problems.